


Superhero Lullaby

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: When Jon asks Sansa to be his date to his fraternity ball she wants nothing more than saying yes. But, at any time she can get a call that her superpowers are needed and she doesn't want to let him down by having to cancel last minute or having to disappear from the party all of a sudden. But then Sansa is called on a mission that will change her relationship with Jon forever.





	Superhero Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrenique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenique/gifts).



Sansa Stark slid into her seat right before the professor in front of the auditorium walked to his desk. She was out of breath and her red hair was a mess, but she lifted her chin and straightened her back. If she would act like she was looking like this on purpose, no one would ask any questions or stare at her. 

"Rough night?" Jon Snow sat down next to her. His dark black curls were glued to his forehead, either because he had come here straight out of the shower or because he was sweating. He was late, as usual, but he wore a smile on his face while he pushed his glasses higher on his nose. 

"That's none of your business." Sansa raised her eyebrows and opened her notebook and her textbook. She stared at the professor in front of the auditorium and pretended to listen to every word he was saying, even though she had missed the beginning of his lecture and couldn't focus on the words right now either. "I don't ask you why you're always late either."

Jon grinned and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Don't you need to take notes?" Sansa turned towards him and Jon shrugged.

"I have a photographic memory." 

"Of course you have." Sansa rolled her eyes and shook her head and she started copying the notes the professor was scribbling on the chalkboard. She would figure out later what it all meant. Maybe she could ask Margaery if she could borrow her notes.

 

As soon as the professor let them go, Sansa stood up from her seat and walked towards the exit. She carried her textbook under her arm and she stuffed her notebook in the backpack that hung over one shoulder.

"Sansa?" 

She stood still when Jon called after her. "What?" She knew that she sounded harsh, much harsher than Jon deserved her to be. After all, he had never done anything to deserve this tone from her. Unless you counted being nice and cute towards a superhero who had way too many secrets to be able to form meaningful relationships with anyone outside her own family and everyone else working for Renegades inc.

"I..." Jon opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it once more and eventually he left out a deep sigh before he found the right words to say. "I know you're probably gonna say no, but I'll hate myself if I don't ask it." He took another deep breath and tensed all his muscles as if he was physically gaining courage. "My fraternity has a ball next week. Would you want to be my date?" 

Sansa held her breath and she tightened her grip on the book she carried under her arm. "Jon, I..." She wanted to say yes. A part of her really wanted to say yes, but she knew that in the end she would only disappoint him. Every time she planned something with someone else she got a last minute call and had to cancel. She didn't want to do that, not to him. He deserved someone who could keep their promises, someone who didn't have anything more important than him. "I'm sorry, I really can't." She stuck the tip of her tongue between her lips. "Maybe you can ask Margaery? She's nice and she doesn't have anyone to go with yet."

"But..." Jon interrupted her and bent his head. "I really wanted to go with you."

"I'm sorry, Jon. I really am. Maybe..." She closed her eyes and swallowed, knowing that she was once again going to promise someone something she couldn't give. "Maybe next time." Before she could change her mind or could make any more promises she would break eventually she turned around and hurried out of the auditorium and the building in general. She walked faster than she should, making sure she disappeared into the crowd before he could come up with the idea to follow her.

 

"Everything alright, Sansa?" Robb looked up from his book and he locked his glance with hers. "One would think you'd be more cheerful after you successfully caught that murderer this morning right before he could turn another innocent student into a corpse." He didn't even attempt to hide the pride from his voice, but Sansa was not in the mood for compliments.

She had never hated her talents. Ever since she had discovered that with her voice she could sing guys asleep as if they were little babies, she had used it to catch bad guys. She had always loved the fact that she had the ability to do something. That she was not a damsel in distress and that she would be able to save innocent people who were not blessed with some kind of superpower.

But right now she didn't know what to think of this life. Whenever her father called her, she picked up her phone and went wherever he needed her to go. Whenever anyone was in danger, she put everything aside to come to the rescue. Whenever Renegades inc. needed her powers, she did whatever they asked without ever questioning their motives.

She was no longer a little girl. She was no longer a teenager. She was a student. She should be making friends for life. She should find the man she was going to share the rest of her life with. But she never got the time or chance to do so, because everytime she made a friend or met a cute guy, her phone rang and she had to ditch him without being able to explain where she went. 

"Come on, sis, tell me. I'm your big brother. I promise I won't judge you and won't get angry with you. You have my word." Robb closed his book and placed it on the table in front of him. He had a natural charm around him that made him stand out in a crowd, but not that many people knew that he was capable of making himself invisible if he had to. It was almost as handy as her own talents. Almost.

"A cute guy asked me out to his fraternity ball." She avoided his glance and kept on staring anywhere but at him. "I said no, because I don't want to cancel last minute like I always have to do. Somehow criminals always sense when I'm finally doing something I want to do."

Robb kept silent for a moment, but then he reached for his sister's hands and held them tightly between his own. "You're not simply a weapon or a tool that Renegades inc. can use whenever they see fit. You're a person and you have the right to live your own life and if that means that once in a while you are unavailable they should simply accept that."

Sansa pulled her hands back. "That's not how it works, Robb. I can't just take a night off and tell them they should find someone else to do their dirty work." She shook her head. "My power keeps people from dying. My power makes sure that no one has to get close and that no one has to get hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened because I took the night off."

Robb didn't answer. He didn't protest. And maybe that was even worse than him telling her that she was talking nonsense. He knew she was right. He knew that she would never have a life of her own. He knew that for the rest of her days she would be nothing but a weapon and a tool that the company called for whenever they needed her. 

Sansa stood up from her seat and walked out of the kitchen. "Tell mom I'll have dinner in my room. I didn't sleep last night and I'm exhausted."

"I will." Robb nodded before she disappeared and climbed the stairs.

She slammed the door behind her and reached for the nearest pillow to throw it at the window. She didn't scream. She didn't cry. She just threw pillow after pillow at her window until her anger and sadness disappeared and she fell down on the bed into a long and dreamless sleep.

 

Sansa avoided Jon during the next days. She arrived early at every class and made sure to find a spot in the middle of a row so Jon couldn't slide into a seat next to hers at the very last minute. After class she attempted to talk to her classmates, whoever had been spending the entire class next to her. None of her classmates were actually talking back, but it didn't matter to Sansa. She was not trying to make friends. She was trying to make sure the one person who wanted to be her friend or more would stop wanting to.

But eventually, more than a week later, she didn't have much of a choice. She was late. Again. She had dark circles under her eyes and she had her hair tied into a messy bun on the back of her head. She wanted to go home and take a shower to wash the touch of the dirty hands on her body away. She wanted to sleep for days to forget how close that guy had been to drugging her, just like he had done to some other girls on campus. But she had a class first and one of the rules of Renegades inc. was that no mission was an excuse to miss a day of work, a class or anything else that could draw suspicion if it happened too often.

"And here I thought you finally took care of that habit of being late." Jon slid into his seat right after the professor started talking. "Or were you just avoiding me?" He tried to sound lighthearted, but it was clear that he meant his question way more serious. "No need to do so, really. I'm not angry. I'm not gonna force you to come with me when you don't want to. We can still be friends."

Sansa frowned her eyebrows. "You and I were friends?" She hissed between her teeth to make sure the teacher and her classmates wouldn't hear her. "You call sitting next to each other in class and exchanging a few words being friends?"

"Yes, I do." Jon smiled at her and even though she tried to stop herself Sansa smiled back at him. "But if you want to bond over a cup of coffee, I won't say no to that."

The smile on Sansa's face faded again. "I'm sorry, my family expects me home after class and I can't make promises for tomorrow. I never know what my day is gonna look like."

"It's fine." Jon nodded at her and once again he crossed his arms and leaned back to listen to the professor. "I understand. I really do."

Sansa doubted it, but it was nice that he was at least trying.

 

That evening Sansa tried to focus on the book she was reading. Her books had always been her escape, her attempts at living while she was stuck in a life she didn't really want anymore and never really chose. But it seemed that right now she couldn't read a book without picturing Jon as the handsome guy who was a little too good at kissing. 

The beep of her phone interrupted her frustration. Renegades inc.'s ringtone echoed through her room and for a moment Sansa thought about not answering. 

But she couldn't shake the feeling that people would die if she wouldn't answer. And she knew for sure that if people would die because she had not answered her phone, she would feel guilty about it for the rest of her life. "Yes?" 

"I was already afraid you wouldn't answer." The calming voice of her father was softer than usually. "You have to come right away. I sent Robb to get you. Make sure no one sees you before I find you." He hung up without giving her the chance to answer and a few seconds later the doorbell rang.

Sansa pushed herself up from her bed and she quickly put on her night suit. Her suit was black and most of all tight. It covered her body from her chin to her ankles, but it didn't limit her movements. It would allow her to sneak through the night without being seen before her father wanted her to be seen.

 

"Thanks for the ride." Sansa stepped out of the car just around the corner and without another word she pressed herself to the wall of the nearest building. Normally when she arrived she could already hear the fight, but this time there was nothing but absolute silence. A shiver rolled down Sansa's spine and she took a few deep breaths before she started moving. She kept her eyes on the road. She hid herself whenever she heard something and when she turned the corner she searched for her father.

Ned stood across the road. He had his back against a wall too and he pressed a finger to his lips while he looked left and right before he rushed towards his daughter. 

"What's going on?" Sansa whispered and she looked at the silent street once more. 

Nothing gave away that there was something going on. There was no screaming. No fighting. There was absolutely no one. 

"Why did you call me?" Sansa crossed her arms over her chest. It wouldn't be the first time that she was called for some sort of unexpected training session. She hated those. "If this is another training session, I'll go home."

"It's not." Ned placed his hands on her shoulders. His lips trembled and his forehead was wrinkled. "How many people can you sing asleep at once?" 

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head. "What do you mean?" She tuck the tip of her tongue between her lips. 

"How many, Sansa?" 

"Sansa?"

Sansa looked up and her eyes met a glance she knew better than she wanted to. "Jon?" 

"You're the secret weapon?" Jon turned his face to Ned and Ned nodded. "You're a superhero?" His eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief.

"What's going on, dad, Jon?" Sansa hissed between her teeth and she felt her heart beating quickly in her chest. 

"We have no time to explain! How many?" Ned repeated his question and Sansa swallowed. 

"We've tried it with five and that worked." She shrugged. "I don't know if it works with more too."

Ned kept silent for a moment. "We have to take the risk then." He nodded at Jon. "Tell her what happened." 

 

Sansa felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She knew that she could do this. She had to do this. If she would fail, a lot of people would die. She took a few more breaths and then she stepped into the building. 

"Who's there?" A young boy with a black hood over his head kept his gun pointed at her. "One step further and we'll blow this entire building up." His voice was raw, but Sansa did what he asked and stood perfectly still. "Are you part of this team too?" 

Sansa shook her head and she watched how the boy came closer and closer. "I'm your worst nightmare." She curled her lips up into a smile and then she started humming. It didn't matter what she sang or hummed. She just improvised on the spot and within a few seconds the gun and the boy fell on the floor. 

He was fest asleep and he wouldn't wake up for another half an hour. But he was not alone either. 

Jon had seen ten maybe twenty men. In the best case she had only nine more to go. In the worst case she had to sing nineteen other men to sleep. 

She stepped over the sleeping boy and let her eyes wander through the empty hallway. 

The elevators were out of use and the stairs were barricaded, but one of the doors stood half open and a weak light caught her attention.

Sansa trembled while she walked towards the half open door. She had been close to worse criminals. She had caught serial killers. She had caught rapists. She had caught dangerous strategists. But she had always arrived at the very last minute, with nothing to do but singing her song.

"Mike?" Another boy came out of the room and he stood still when he noticed his sleeping comrade on the floor. 

Sansa pressed herself to the wall and when the boy walked past her she opened her mouth and started to hum as softly as she dared. 

His eyes met hers the moment he lost his fight against the sleep coming over him and with a loud bang he fell on the floor right at Sansa's feet. 

"Damn it..." She cursed and filled her lungs with as much air as possible before a few other men walked out of the room. 

"What the hell is..." 

Sansa didn't give them the chance to finish their sentence. She raised her voice and started singing. She picked a song that would last at least seven minutes and without thinking twice she stepped over all the bodies on the floor and entered the room where the light had come from.

The Renegades inc. team sat on the floor. Their hands were tied, just like their feet. Most of them were covered in blood and only a few of them had their eyes still open. 

Sansa knew that she would have to sing them to sleep too, but she didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't be selective with her powers. It was either singing everyone to sleep or not singing at all, which was why her father and Jon were waiting outside until she would let them know that everyone inside the building was asleep. 

One by one more men fell down on the floor at her feet and the more men fell down the brighter Sansa smiled. 

"Do you know what makes someone a good leader?" 

Sansa felt cold metal to her sweating skin. 

"Being smarter than everyone else." 

Sansa didn't dare to move, but she kept on singing praying that sooner or later, and preferably before he could pull the trigger, the man who held the gun would go down too.

"In this case the answer is earplugs." 

Sansa stopped singing. She held her breath and all her muscles froze. She knew that she had to at least try to fight her way out of this situation. He was only a norman human being, she was a superhero with years and years of training. But she had never had to fight before and a little voice in the back of her mind kept on repeating that maybe she would not be strong or smart enough. Maybe she would die, right here and right now. 

"Wake my men up again." 

Sansa trembled. "I can't..." She could barely speak. "I can only sing people asleep. It will wear off in about half an hour, I promise." She hated how she sounded. She hated that she froze right now. She hated being afraid. She was a superhero. She was trained to deal with people like him. She could do this. 

But before she had transferred her courage into action, a loud shot echoed through the silence. The man screamed and he dropped his gun to the floor.

Sansa didn't think twice. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her knee with all the power she had in her in his stomach. With one more movement she banged his head to the wall until he was unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Jon lowered his gun and his glance met Sansa's. He took his earplugs out and dropped them in the dustbin in the corner of the room.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She took a deep breath and her hand went through her strawberry blond hair. "I'm afraid your team is asleep, just like all the bad guys." She forced herself to smile. "Don't worry. They'll wake up again soon enough." She reached for her phone and called her father. "The coast is clear. You can come in an arrest them." 

While Sansa hung up Jon let his glance wander through the room. "That's quite an impressive talent you've got there. More useful than mine." 

Sansa raised her eyebrows. It was only now that she realized that Jon being here meant that he was one of them. 

He was one of them. 

A smile spread across her face. "What's your talent then?"

"You already know." Jon smiled back at her. "I have a photographic memory." He shrugged. "Like I said, it's not very useful."

"I'm sure you don't need to worry about any of our exams." Sansa watched how her father walked in, followed by the rest of his team. 

"Without a doubt." Jon shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "So..." He licked his dry lips. "That whole family thing and not knowing what tomorrow looks like, that's because you're working for Renegades inc.?" 

Sansa nodded and her heart skipped a beat while she saw the smile on his face brighten. "Yes." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

"What about that coffee after class tomorrow then?" Jon stepped a little closer towards her and Sansa swallowed. 

"You know I can get a call at any time." 

"I know." Jon placed his hands on her shoulders. "It can happen to me too."

"I'd love to have coffee with you and..." Sansa hesitated. "If you didn't find another date for you fraternity prom yet..."

"I never wanted to go with anyone but you." Jon leaned towards her and he closed his eyes right before his lips touched hers. "I can't wait to finally get to really know you, Sansa Stark."

"And I can't wait to see if we can be more than just friends, Jon Snow." Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again and again until her father cleared his throat. She had almost forgotten that he was still here. 

"Your team is waking up, Snow." Ned winked and Jon's cheeks turned redder and redder. 

"Thank you for all your help, Stark." Jon stepped back from Sansa, but Sansa reached for his hand and entwined their fingers. 

"You're very welcome." She whispered, before she pecked his cheek one more time. "See you tomorrow, Jon." She walked past him and looked over her shoulder once more before she headed back to her brother who was still waiting for her in his car to get her home.

"See you tomorrow, Sansa."


End file.
